Can't you See It?
by the-v-i-0-l-i-n-s-playing
Summary: Ty and CeCe were together but after disappearing CeCe thinks he's still there, they think she's crazy but when he comes back...what will she do?
1. SNEAK PEEK! D

**AN: Hey guys this is a peek of what is to be a story of Ty**x**CeCe fanfic. Please tell me what you think. For those CeCe and Ty fans. How come they don't really have a couple name? Well I'm going to say TyCe! Wow that sounded so simple lol. Anyway to the story.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it Up!

* * *

><p>He kissed me with such tenderness and carefulness like he was holding a doll. Perhaps you can say a porcelain doll. But I would always be his doll to hold and never let go, to him he always told me "You're my priceless porcelain doll. I don't even think I can afford or even deserve you, but you chose me anyway CeCe and I'll never let you down." I felt that a tear ran down my face as it also touched and ran down his cheek. I tasted the saltiness of my tear that dared to intrude in our tender moment that seemed to last for a lifetime. He brushed it away with his left hand and his hand lingered for minutes but I didn't want him to move it. We lay on my bed silently so no one can hear our alone time that was never often, me on the left and him on the right side as we faced each other. He moved his lips slowly against mine as I let him take his time as he ignited a fire- that was a first- deep inside of me. It seemed that if I let this get to far I would feel sad it will make the pain worse.<p>

"Stop…. We have to stop…" I said breathless

" CeCe… I'm so sorry I never wanted this to happen." He said looking away. Tears betrayed me and escaped as I shakily sighed.

"It's okay… its not like you loved me anyway." He snapped his head towards me glaring at me with liquid brown orbs that I had to turn away from its intensity. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look his way.

"Don't you ever doubt on how I feel about you. Ever Cecilia Marie Jones." He whispered making me shiver.

"Then why are you leaving me then! You said you would never leave me alone Ty, ever and yesterday you just decide to leave your city, your family, your friends and me! Me Ty Blue! Why!"I whispered harshly I squinted my eyes sharply. He remained silent.

"You don't love me Ty and I have a feeling you never did."

His breathing increased as he tightened the hold on my bed sheet. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer he crashed his lips against mine, he suddenly brought his lips to my ear.

"I'll show you how much I love you." He said darkly sending those damned shivers that can only be caused by him. He tried to kiss me again I shook my head violently and pushed his chest trying to escape his grasp.

"Ty… stop." He continued "Stop it." I managed to escape his iron grip he looked at me pleadingly. My eyes looked away and shook my head slowly and mouthed the word 'no'.

"It might be the best if you just went now." I said firmly getting off of the bed and crossing to the window to shove it open and look out at the moon. He quickly got out of the bed and turned me around and gazed into my hazel eyes.

"CeCe don't do this." Ty looked at me with eyes full of sorrow trying to persuade me.

"But this is the way it has to be. Right?" I frowned. Silence filled the air that it made me breathe deeply and I had to prepare for what I was going to hate to say.

"Go." I said hopelessly. He tried to say something and reach for my hand.

"Ce-" He replied but I quickly interrupted.

"Now!" I exclaimed harshly that I startled us both as I moved out of the way from the window that showed the landscape. He whimpered he walked slowly. He brought one leg out of the window then he turned towards me and looked into my eyes and said the words I always loved to hear.

"I love you… my beautiful porcelain doll. Forever and always." He whispered softly as the moonlight bathed us and it shined behind him. Making him look like an angel that was heavenly that I couldn't help but gasp. He turned around into the night and said.

"Don't you ever forget that." With that he left, leaving me to stare out the empty window as chains and metals creaked from his weight until no more can be heard I said self-consciously.

"I love you too Ty Blue." I sank down onto the carpet floors and hugged my dainty knees and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that was a peek. I don't know I'm such a drama queen when it comes to writing stories but it's a fan fiction so…. But I love this couple. XD I have this all plotted out so this can be a story. Tell me what you think! Review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: What the Hell is Wrong!

**AN:****Well here is the first chapter to: Can't You See It! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own this awesome show **Shake it Up! :'(**

* * *

><p><strong>CeCe POV<strong>

"CeCe! Heeellloo anybody there?" Rocky said trying to bring me out of my state of mind.

That memory stuck with me for almost a year now. That night when Ty left and took everything with him. Nothing was left he even took my heart with him tearing piece by piece and leaving it behind him like a trail. In a dream I tried once to follow that trail but it never led me to him, it lead me to two roads to different trails one to keep looking for Ty the other one to find another person that can love me when HE couldn't. He told me he loved me but he still didn't bother to call or keep in touch not even with his family. I chose the road to find another that can take my pain away and hold me when I felt alone. It's almost been a year since he left, missing posters plastered all over the city didn't help my situation either in trying to forget the problem to my heartache in the first place. Ty I lov….

Suddenly the arm I was leaning on got knocked out from under my head. My head hit the desk with a THWAP!

"OOOWWWW!" I shouted as I turned and looked at Rocky. "What the hell Roc!"

She had a smug smile on her face then it turned softer.

"Well I had to do something! You were spacing out again and your making me worried." She told me.

"Sorry. Where am I again?" I looked around.

"In class you daydreamed through the whole thing even when Mr. Thomas was right in front of you, yelling at you!" She put her hands on her hips.

"Whoa how did I do that? Usually when he gets in a 2 feet radius of me I pass out from his BO." I waved my hand in front of my face.

"Yeah well you didn't. Now let's go we have lunch, thanks to you we're going to wait a long time on the line."

We got to our lockers and opened them when someone's arms wrapped around my waist in an embrace.

"Guess who." The person's voice said.

"Justin Bieber?" I shouted and turned around and acted looking surprised. "Oh it's just you." I chuckled as I said to the person. That someone was my boyfriend Blake.

"Ha Ha. Very funny." said his slight deep voice.

"Yeah I laughed so hard." Rocky commented sarcastically as she rolled her eyes while looking disgusted. I glared at her but Blake didn't seem to notice this exchange.

"Your heading to lunch right?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah I was just heading there right now with Rock-…" As said her name I looked her way to find she was gone.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"I don't know?" I wonder what's her problem I'm going to figure that out later.

"Okay then I'll go with you then." He offered.

"Okay!" I said cheerfully as I broke the embrace and started to walk but he grabbed my wrist and spun me around and held me to his chest.

"But first…" He said while his face centimeters from me before he crashed his lips onto mine. He kissed me hungrily while I stood shocked and I tried to respond as much as I could so I didn't make him feel bad that I didn't really want to kiss him. There was nothing. No sparks, no burning feeling inside of me and no feeling that I could've felt with someone I was with. His embrace didn't make me feel safe, his presence didn't make me radiate happiness. Shit I didn't even sometimes look happy when I was with him. He didn't even make me feel anything at all not even the butterflies. I don't know why he treated me so right and he tried to make me feel I was the only girl for him. I cared for this boy that was right in front of me, but not the way he wanted me to and definitely not how I was supposed to. Nobody can make me feel special like that, like the other one can, no one in a million years could. Blake continued to kiss me when suddenly his tongue glided across my lip begging for entrance when I snapped out of my mind and broke the kiss. He didn't seem to notice my discomfort though as usual. Then suddenly the bell rang signaling the end of lunch period. I felt him hold me tighter.

"Where did the time go…." I said looking at the people starting to crowd around us.

"I don't know." He said smirking until he let go. I blushed and touched my now swollen pink lips.

"Well I got to go to class." He said. I nodded, he looked me dead in the eye all joking aside.

" I love…" My heart went into over drive as I felt myself start to fidget. Then suddenly the late bell rang. YES! I screamed in my mind.

"Whoops! I'm late for class!" I chuckled nervously. I pushed him rather roughly in attempt to get out of there while I still could. He looked confused while I ran too fast down the hall leaving him behind me. He held his arms out wide.

"Since when do you care about being late!" He shouted by the time I was out of sight.

When I turned the corner I walked slowly as I whispered.

"Since now." I sighed.

I made it into class when Mrs. Coyne was teaching. They all stopped to stare at me especially Rocky.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Jones. Please take a seat in the back." Mrs. Coyne said politely. I swear she is like the nicest teacher in this school. I walked down to the desks while Rocky was in the front row as usual when she spoke to me.

"Had fun with your new boyfriend?" She sneered while she gave me a death look. Oh if looks could kill, I would definitely be six feet under right now. I stopped and looked at her.

"Well I hope you had fun." She finished. I stood there hurt. I opened my mouth to speak when Mrs. Coyne interrupted me.

"CeCe take a seat please."

"Yes, Mrs. Coyne." I responded while she resumed teaching while I took another look at Rocky. But she turned back looking at Mrs. Coyne. I dragged myself to the back and took a seat. I stared at the back of Rocky's head. Tears pooled in my eyes as I sniffled. I whispered determined and sad.

"Oh I'm going to figure out what the hell is up with you Raquel Alexandra Blue." I whimpered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I hoped you enjoyed this, its dramatic as usual. What's wrong with Rocky? mmmmmm. Well anyway tell me what you think. Review!


	3. Chapter 2: Shut Up!

**AN: Hey again finally updated this story I just couldn't get it out of mind so here it is and enjoy! Shake it up is about to wrap its first season and I think its renewed for a 2nd**** season. And I blabbering again but who cares I don't think anyone reads these things anymore soooooo. Read on! ****J**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!**

* * *

><p><strong>CeCe POV:<strong>

_Ring, Ring, Ring come on ring already. I need to talk to Rocky. _I sat through the lesson with my head down the whole time to avoid staring as I cried and blubbered silently in the back. I don't know why I was crying because she didn't really say anything that can scar me. But she was my best friend forever, my best friend for life my partner in crime and she has never been this mad at me before and it just punched my heart to have the words she spoke to be spat in my face. Those words scratched at my brain "_Had fun with your new boyfriend." _No. "_Well I hope you had fun" _A single tear trickled down my wet cheek. I didn't have fun at all. I just need the bell to ring.

"And that's how he got his name and…" The bell interrupted Mrs. Coyne. "Remember to finish that worksheet I'll see you guys tomorrow. Dismissed."

Everyone shuffled to get out of the classroom all at once. "Roc wait.." I tried to rush to her but everyone crowded in my way in between us. " Rocky! Wait!" I saw her walk out the door I pushed everyone out the way. " Move people." as I struggled receiving a few angry comments I darted out the door. "Rocky!" I saw her turn the corner and she didn't even bother to turn around. I sighed tiredly and I walked to my next class the rest of the day was going to be a long one.

I barely made it through the day without thinking about Rocky and what I could've done wrong. I don't remember what I did, did she find out that I took a 20 out of her wallet a week ago because I swear I was going to replace it. I just don't like her to be mad at me its just that… I don't know what to say. I ran to my locker to find Rocky but she was no where to be found. Until I saw someone walking the other way.

"Deuce! Deuce! Wait up!" I ran to catch up to him.

"Oh hey CeCe. What's up?" He said removing his new flame covered cans.

"Hey I was just wondering if you saw Rocky?" I asked hoping he knew.

"Yeah she just left. I tried to talk to her but she didn't really answer she just kept… staring ahead. She looked upset, maybe it's about Ty. Do you know?" He explained.

"I don't know." I replied.

"She's your best friend how do you not know?" He questioned.

"Look Deuce she wouldn't talk to me either. Look I got to go find her." I said irritated walking away from him.

"Okay! I'll talk to you later then tell Rocky I hope she's ok!" He yelled. If he's so concerned he should call her and he seems to be concerned about her a lot lately and I'm really starting to think he's into her. I dialed her number but every time I got sent to voicemail. This girl. I continued to walk home and reached my block and I saw chocolate brown hair walking down the sidewalk.

"Rocky!" I ran as fast as I could before she could get away. I was right beside her. "Rocky?" But she kept staring ahead with a determined look.

"Go away CeCe." She said coldly. I stopped and stared as she kept walking. I grabbed her hand tightly and harshly spun her around to look at me.

"Damn it Rocky what's wrong with you?" I yelled. She sneered at me I have never seen her do that to me before.

"What's wrong with you!" She said equally as loud.

"Oh you know there is nothing wrong with me. You're the one ignoring me and you better tell me what's wrong right now!" I raged.

"You go around like nothing's wrong walking around with your stupid little boyfriend!" She said.

"Since when did Blake have any role in this." I quipped getting angry now.

"He plays a role in this because your using him to replace my brother and your acting like he never existed and I don't like it."

"May I just remind you Raquel. _He _left me, alone, I'm not acting like he never existed. I loved him to death I would've killed for that boy. And he repaid me by leaving me behind in the dust." I croaked I was getting mad now that my face was heating up. How dare she say this to me she knew how much this subject hurt me. The deadly wound threatened to break its stitching and show its ugly face to the world. Tears pooled but I held the floodgates to not show weaknesses.

"You don't love him if you did, you wouldn't be doing this going to another guy. You're not the only one who was effected by this."

"Blake makes me feel good about myself, he pays attention to me and treats me like I'm a princess! You don't know anything Rocky." I boomed

"Yea he treats you like a princess by shoving his tongue down your throat every time he sees you. He's a rebound guy." She said explained. I looked away from her eyes. "See you know I'm right my brother treated you like a _Queen _and didn't do those things to you. If he was here right now and saw you now I wouldn't blame him if he left you again." She said emotionless her eyes were cold as I searched them. A sob escaped my lips more tears than I ever cried on the first shot washed my face. I saw a flicker of emotion in her brown eyes that were all to familiar, change.

"CeCe I'm sorry I didn't…" She grabbed my hand but I snatched it back is shook my head violently my red hair sticking to my streaked face. My breathing was labored.

"Shut up Rocky! Just shut up! Just leave me alone!" I ran as fast as I could to the building but I stopped when I saw a flier fly over to my feet. My hands shook violently as I picked up the missing person paper. My Ty smiling with his little cute fedora hat on his brown eyes holding warmth even through the picture. But I saw a flicker of a figure by an alley that was tall with tan skin. I spun and hoped it was him but no one was there.

"Ty?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry for making Rocky seem so mean but I had to. The story is going kind of slow but please bare with me please. And I don't know maybe Deuce is getting the little Rocky love bug. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and review and tell me your opinions. TyCeCe status ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Next On: Can't You See It?<strong>

"_CeCe…" I whimpered. I was mad at everyone, I was mad at the world and I was definitely mad at fate._

_Everyone seemed to have the perfect life most of them had families to go home to a simple life. They had love and warmth…_

"_I can't take it anymore!" _


	4. Chapter 3: The Big Picture

**AN: Hey here's another chapter I'm so excited for this one and I hope you really enjoy it or else I'll come after you! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy. ****:)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Shake It Up! Or else Ty and CeCe will totally be hooking up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rocky's POV.<strong>

"CeCe I'm sorry I didn't…" I tried to explain. I tried to apologize to my best friend I felt so guilty about what I said as soon as I let it slip out of my mouth. As soon as the words came out of my mouth I saw CeCe breakdown right before me. Her hazel eyes flooded with more tears than I could've imagined to be able to happen. In her eyes I saw something break and crack just seeing that made me die inside. That just one simple statement can totally scar someone even possibly for life. I felt my face and eyes soften as I looked at the broken girl before me. I grabbed her hand but for it to be hardly snatched back. Her head swished rapidly from side to side that I wondered if her brain hurt from the impact of the motion. I held my hand feeling like I've been burned just from what she did. She looked back at me with a murderous look as her ginger hair stuck to her pretty little face. I just wanted to hug her and tell her I didn't mean it. What kind of best friend am I.

"Shut up Rocky! Just shut up! Just leave me alone!" She screamed right at my face. Nothing could've prepared me for that blow to the heart. But overall I was asking for it and karma was a bitch to me no matter what. She ran away from me towards the building until she was out of sight. I stood there to soak it all in I just hurt my best friend, by just stabbing the worst wound she had just to piss her off because I was in a bad mood. But I hated her boyfriend, I hated him so much that I just can't stand him to the point that it's not even worth it to spit in his direction. Her boyfriend or her boy toy or her rebound guy who ever the hell he was just treated her as a piece of meat nothing more than just another one of those girls that you could just get rid of. She didn't even realize it either to the point that she'll just go along with whatever so that he'll just pay attention to her.

It made me sick to my stomach it's not her fault since she feels abandoned but if anything she should be thanking me for trying to knock some sense into her. I'm trying to help her see the light of the situation that no one can take good care of her like my brother Ty can. No one made her happier she practically dripped with smiles until it was infectious. And if she is going to stay with that Blake guy she's making a big mistake, and besides Ty's absence didn't only affect her it affected every one especially my mom and I. He was my big bro that I can blackmail, laugh with, compete with to see who is better at dancing. He was the best when he wasn't involved with the wrong people. I cried in the middle of the sidewalk.

"CeCe…" I whimpered. I was mad at everyone, I was mad at the world and I was definitely mad at fate. I ran to my building in pursuit to my apartment I wanted to get home I _needed_ to get home I wanted to be protected by safety. I ran to the elevator and slammed on my floor number. I waited impatiently to get to my floor. Everyone seemed to have the perfect life most of them had families to go home to a simple life. They had love and warmth I had no dad, my mom is never home anymore spending as much time as she could at her salon and no brother. I only had CeCe and Deuce that's all I had my friends. The doors opened and I stomped to my door and jammed my keys into the lock and opened my house door and dropped my backpack on the living room floor roughly.

I ran to my room and kicked my door open and yelled. I kicked the walls, I tore at posters, hit the walls I did anything that could take the pain away. My mom was out no one was home my voice echoed through the house just to prove it, I could do anything I wanted to. I threw all my stuff off the shelves. I tore off my bed sheets anything I eyed and touched was attacked as my breathing became erratic. All my pictures we laid all across the floor.

Except for one.

Just one memorable picture.

I walked over to the frame and touched the engraved silver delicately, mesmerized by what I saw a perfect family. It was my mom, Ty and me smiling at the camera. Ty was in the middle as always while I hugged his waist tightly while laughing at his discomfort but he laughed along with me as well as my mom. To me he was always in the middle because he was what kept us together he was the glue that kept a tight bond on us he was the only man in our lives. I ran my fingers over the image smiling only to realize this was long gone and I have a feeling this will never happen again. My face contorted out of fury and rage as I threw the picture as hard as I could against the wall and watched it shatter with a sick pleasure.

"I can't take it anymore!" I screamed so loud it came right back at me in an echo it was almost chilling. I ran to the only place in the house I felt safe I ran to his room as fast as I could. I opened the door to a cold room that was never touched or that was never out of order on how he left it. It stayed the same for months as I always walked around in it as the dust collected but I still didn't dare touch it. I walked around his room only to collapse and crumple on his bed in a fit of sobs everything smelt like him and I curled on his bed for God knows how long I trembled as I shivered and I went under his blanket to keep away the cold. I don't know what I'm going to do without him. I heard footsteps coming towards the room and I froze. This isn't real, its not real Rocky snap out of it. I cried harder into the already soaked pillow. I waited.

"Rocky?" The voice sounded I calmed down and took comfort in the voice and shot out of the bed and ran to him. I threw my arms around him for comfort. He stood shocked for a moment until his arms finally claimed me and wrapped them around me his body warm. I sobbed his name.

"Deuce."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah I bet you weren't expecting that did ya? Is that Rocky and Deuce I spy? I loved writing Rocky's point of view she's holding so much emotion right now I just tried to capture all of it at once. But hey I just found out Bella has a bf Garrett Backstrom? I know I'm so late but they're kinda cute together. Tell me what <strong>_**you**_** think of them and leave a review of what you thought of the chapter opinions and criticism are welcome tell me how I did. Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 4: A Little Bit Sweeter

"**C**eCe! Open Up." Rocky yelled through the door waking me up. I grunted and shifted myself up into a sitting position. I looked around the dark apartment trying to look where the noise was coming from. I looked at the clock to see it was eight o'clock on the dot. Oh no I was supposed to make dinner tonight. Yes I know CeCe Jones now knows how to cook now, before I even knew how to burn water and it was horrible. But I realized no one was here with me in the apartment not even Flynn maybe my mom has him out somewhere. So I decided not to eat until my stomach ached.

"CeCe open the door!" Rocky banged on the door begging interrupting my thoughts. I grumbled.

"Why should I?" I questioned as I scratched my head vigorously tired.

"Because I'm your best friend." She stated frankly through the door. I snorted.

"Errr. Guess again." I replied.

"I have Deuce here and I can make him beat down this door." She explained as I heard another presence make themselves known. While I heard him say "Yeah" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please Deuce can't even beat someone down half his weight." I said. I heard Rocky sigh desperately.

"Hurtful!" Deuce yelled.

"CeCe! Please open the door right now!" She whined. I sighed and relented and decided to open the door for them. I dragged my feet across the living room floor towards the door tiredly. I can't believe I'm doing this. I jiggled the locks and opened the door to reveal a horrible looking Rocky.

"You look horrible." I stated frankly while the words slipped out of my mouth without thinking. She gave me the evil eye.

"Well you don't look so hot yourself." She retorted back. I plopped back onto the couch while Rocky collapsed right next to me as she closed her eyes.

"So why are you here Raquel?" I asked. She turned her head towards me, then she opened her eyes drowsily and her eyes turned into slits as she glared at me.

"Don't start with me CeCe. You know how much I hate it when you call me that and I know that you only do that when you're mad at me." She said.

"Yeah I do and I'm still mad at you." I said closing my eyes.

"That's why I came here to apologize to you." She explained "I wanted to say that I didn't mean those things I said."

"Yea well it seems like you meant it before." I replied as I watched Deuce make his way to raid my kitchen as he opened the fridge. I heard bottles hit against each other as he shuffled things around looking for food. I glared at his back. He turned around with a mouth full of ham cold cuts stuffed in his mouth as some dripped out to fall on the floor.

"Hey you guys want something?" He asked as he pointed to the fridge.

"No, no it's ok feel free to raid _my_ refrigerator!" I said sarcastically.

"Ok thanks." He replied. I slapped my forehead.

"How could he not get what I meant?" I screamed to the heavens.

"Just let it go." Rocky put a hand on my shoulder shaking her head.

"Anyway yea well I just didn't mean for it to hurt you, I just thought it might help you realize what you're doing is wrong." She stated.

"And what exactly am I doing?" I asked waving my hands around me.

"That you are just using Blake and he is using you. You're using him to hide behind to hide your feelings and he's using you as a free pass for make-out sessions."

"Rocky you don't know what you're talking about." I scowled. "You have no right to label Blake like that as some man-… whatever the name they use for women but for guys. You don't understand."

"Oh no?" making her own scowl as it deepened.

"Yea no you don't." looking at her tiredly. "Me and Blake care about each other and over the period of time he has really come to care about me."

"But Ce…" I rose up my hand and interrupted her.

"He cares about me and you don't even know about this situation at all. He told me he loved me." I looked at her as her eyes widened.

"Wait was it like a "I love you baby" or like a romantic "I love you Cecelia"." She pressed. I shook my head.

"No it's like a…" I grabbed her shoulders and looked her. "CeCe I love you." I stared intensely into her brown orbs as they softened. I let go. "Yep that's about it." I said nonchalantly. She began jumping up and down on the couch right beside me excitedly and cackled. Then she crumpled right next to me "Aw that is romantic." She stated in awe.

"Yea I feel so bad!" I squeaked out and looked at her for help. "I care about him so much and I don't want to hurt him in any way or form it's like we were meant to be siblings." I whined into the pillow.

"So you're saying you're basically kissing your brother?" She raised her eyebrows. I frowned at her.

"You know sometimes you make it so hard to talk to you?" I stated with a smirk.

"Right back at cha'" She replied cheekily as she rolled her eyes.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked picking up the left over soda that I left there from earlier on the table and taking a sip. That's what I love about our relationship we share everything together. What the other has it's also the other's to claim that's just how it worked. I scrunched up my eyebrows together.

"I don't know! That's why you have to help me!" I begged grabbing her hands and squeezing them. She unhooked our hands.

"Oh no you dug yourself into this hole." She explained as I groaned "Now you're going to have to use those pretty little manicured hands to climb yourself out." She replied while raking her hand through her chocolate brown tresses.

"Fine!" I mumbled crossing my arms over my chest.

"Hey you know what, how about we go get some ice cream at the parlor?" Rocky suggested as she raised her eye brows. "You know to say I'm sorry and for you to forgive me?"

"You've already been forgiven." I said smiling as she smiled back as we hugged.

"You know you're paying right?"

"Of course I am" She answered sadly.

I laughed at her as I closed my eyes and laid back as she did the same thing. But I was disturbed as I heard Deuce approaching me as his sneakers scraped against the floor. I opened my eyes to see a messy Deuce holding a turkey leg with his mouth full as he garbled.

"Hey where do you keep the barbeque sauce?"

~**.**~**.**~

"Deuce did you have to bring the BBQ sauce!" Rocky screeched as she was covered in barbeque sauce.

I squeaked with laughter at them bickering. But I was as also covered in barbeque sauce but I didn't mind since it was mostly my fault. When Deuce wasn't looking I screamed in his ear and he squeezed the bottle and it sprayed all over us. He squealed so loud.

"Its CeCe's fault yell at her!" He said terrified as he backed away from Rocky afraid.

"Deuce give me the bottle." She yelled as she tried to get it.

"No way." he said laughing as he held her away while holding away the sauce.

"I'm warning you!" She warned.

"Or what." He asked cockily.

"This!" She replied while stomping on his foot she grabbed the bottle as he whimpered then threw the bottle somewhere into the night.

"Now what am I supposed to put on my drumstick?" He whined. I sighed as I snatched the turkey and flinged it somewhere to my left into the darkness.

"CeCe why?" He wailed. I patted his shoulder and rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry we're going to get you some ice cream. How does that sound little fella?" I asked. He tugged his collar up.

"Better." He said as we continued walking on the sidewalk.

We arrived at the shop and placed our orders.

"Strawberry please!" I said excited.

"Vanilla please!" Deuce yelled.

"Chocolate for me please?" Rock said politely as a teenage boy with an ice cream man hat on took our placed orders and retreated to get them. It was rather quick and we quickly grabbed them and took off to get a booth as Rocky threw the money on the counter. We bounced on the booths cushions as I licked away at my ice cream cone.

"You know what's weird is that we all have different flavored ice cream." I said looking at all of our cones.

"Just because we're friends and we hang out all the time, doesn't mean we have to have the same taste." He simply stated.

"You know Deuce I think that has to be the smartest thing you've said in a while." Rocky said.

"Well thank you." He said rather proudly as he gloated feeling accomplished to be noticed by Rocky.

"May I ask you a question?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." She said.

"Why do you like chocolate." He questioned.

"Why what's wrong with it?" She looked around her cone curious.

"To me it just taste bitter." His face contorted in disgust.

Just sitting there watching them reminded me of a memory of me and Ty and I looked out the window it was still fresh in my mind I closed my eyes and I lived in it again.

_Me and Ty were caught up in each other as we licked our ice cream cones._

"_Hey Ce can I ask you a question? He asked as we strolled around the park together with his arm wrapped around me. I looked up at him with dreamy expression as I tangled my hand with his hand that was used to be draped around me while I held my cone._

"_Shoot." I said licking my strawberry ice cream._

"_Why do you like strawberry ice cream?" He asked._

"_Why wouldn't I?" I said confused._

"_It has like strawberry chunks in it." He replied giving me a disgusted look. "Don't you hate that." I laughed._

"_But isn't that the point of __**Strawberry**__ ice cream. To have __**strawberries **__in it?" I raised an eyebrow in question._

"_Hey no backsas I bought you that ice cream I can easily throw it away." He said jokingly as he pretended to grab my cone. I giggled._

"_Ok my turn big guy." I said as I poked his chest then latched my hand with his again._

"_Shoot cutie." He replied as he licked his cone._

"_Why do you like Chocolate?" I questioned._

"_Why what's wrong with it?" He looked around his cone curious._

"_To me it just taste bitter." I said with a look of disgust._

"_Hey don't hate on the choco." He defended. I shook my head giggling._

"_No really why do you like it?" I asked._

"_Well every since me and Rocky were little we always asked our mom for ice cream. She always told us to eat the one that was already in the fridge, but we always wanted vanilla anything but chocolate. Then one day she got tired and said eat it or don't have any at all, soon enough we ate it and soon enough it kind of stuck with us. Then this came about." He gestured to the ice cream as he held it up high. "Oh holy chocolate ice cream." I looked at him as the sun bathed us in sunshine_

_I slapped his chest playfully telling him to stop._

"_Hey its not that bad c'mon taste it." He insisted the cone to me near my mouth I shook my head._

"_Eww no Ty! Stop."_

"_Ok what is it going to take for you to try it?" He whined as he licked it I took this time for me to slightly shove the cone to his lips. He looked confused as he looked at me._

"_To put it on something a little bit sweeter." I said as I kissed away the ice cream on his lips. I pulled away smiling as he realized what was happening and tried to lean in. I smiled at him giving him a dazzling smile._

"_Hmm taste good." I stated as I licked my cone. He gave me a brilliant smile._

"Hmm taste good Rock." Deuce said as he disturbed my thoughts. I touched my lips still feeling the kiss. I opened my eyes to stare at them and to see their hands intertwined I raised my eyebrows but ignored it and looked out the window as it started to rain hard. My eyes lingered along the outlines of the buildings in the dark, as my eyes stopped at the bus bench across the street just this image stopped my blood cold within my veins and I felt cold so very cold. The figure sat there drenched in the rain as it stared intensely intent on me I felt its eyes linger on me burning holes wherever it looked. I panted and tapped the table to get the others attention.

"Guys." I whimpered.

"CeCe?" The both questioned concerned.

"Guys, its him."

"Who's here?" Rocky asked desperately as she squeezed my hand tightly.

"Ty's here." I gasped.


	6. Chapter 5: When the Storm Hits

I ran as fast as I could that my heart was beating faster than a mile a minute. I couldn't believe he was here, he wasn't somewhere else unknown to all of us. He wasn't dead like everyone thought he would be. But they were wrong, they were wrong they had no idea what they were talking about. Absolutely no idea, they all thought he wasn't coming back I never believed what they said, they tried to hurt me with their words to make me believe them to think he wasn't coming back. But they were wrong.

My ice cream cone was long gone somewhere dropped on the floor of the parlor. I threw open the door of the ice cream shop and looked out into the night for his face. A huge smile remained plastered on my face after I saw him out the window of the booth. I heard voices yelling for me to come back, Rocky and Deuce's voice yelling for me what was going on I told them and they looked shocked but disbelieving. It was beyond me on how they weren't excited to see him again because I was excited I was ecstatic to be able to see my first love again.

He meant the world to me. I ran to the bus stop around the corner while I was being soaked with the rain but I didn't care my eyes shined bright with a joker smile on my face. I blinked away the water that was intruding my eyes, everything passed by in a blur as I kept running to where he was as puddles splashed against my converse. I was almost to where he was as I saw a figure being shaped out of the darkness. I saw his tall and lean figure sitting down just looking straight ahead of him. I laughed and called to him.

"Ty!" I screamed.

"Ty! Over here look at me!" I squealed happily but he didn't even make a move. I was almost there that I can almost taste it that I can almost feel him in my arms. I fought my way through the pounding rain as I kept skidding over to him. I finally made it over.

"Ty! I can't believe you're here! How…" I tried saying over the rain's own voice. I jumped in a puddle and stood there where he was. I looked through the rain's curtains to find no one was there.

"Ty!" I yelled terrified as I looked around while standing in the puddle. I just remained unmovable just staring where he was supposed to be my hair stuck to my face as the wind blew from my right. I remained there frozen, waiting just waiting for him to come back I didn't blink as the rain flooded my eyes but to realize it wasn't only rain but also my tears. The blur of my surroundings cleared as I heard my name being yelled but I didn't dare turn around thinking I might miss a glimpse of him I sobbed. I was dragged to turn around.

"CeCe! Are you okay?" Rocky yelled at me I looked at her soaked form as I blinked rapidly. I just stared into her eyes.

"He was here." I just said. Deuce looked at me sad.

"Who was here?" I just stared at Deuce as Rocky yelled at me, I smiled at him. "CeCe answer me! Who was here?" Rocky begged me as she held my shoulders. I wobbled my head towards her and laughed manically.

"He was here." I simply again. " He came back for me." I replied as my vision became hazy again. They looked at me sadly and they shook their heads and I saw their eyes water. I don't know why they were sad because Ty was back we all should be happy and tell everyone that he was back, tell the police to stop the search, tell Mrs. Blue so she would stop crying herself to sleep at night, tell Rocky so she could have her big brother back, Deuce so he could have his best friend back and me so that I could have my love back. Why weren't they happy? They should be excited.

"Why aren't you guys happy?" I asked crazily. They looked at me bewildered and disappointed.

"CeCe what are you talking about?" Deuce asked curiously as his hair was matted down compared to his usual hairstyle.

"He came back. Didn't you see him?" I screamed and pointed to the bench. "He looked right at me! At us!" I yelled.

"He wasn't there, I looked out the window when you told me to. He wasn't there." Rocky said slowly. My mouth went slack as I stared bug-eyed at them as I felt anger arise out of me. I stared at her and him.

"Deuce?" Hoping he believed me, but he only shook his head. My eyes clouded over with red.

"Why are you lying! Why are you lying to me?" I screamed at them as my eyes fired up and I saw their figures back away cautiously and their eyes fearful.

"We aren't lying to you, Ty isn't here." He said. I turned and my hair whipped with me as I turned to him and sneered. I advanced on him slowly.

"He was here and you guys are lying to me to hurt me so stop it cause its not funny anymore!" I screamed at him and he backed away further into the street. The streets were empty as the street lights flickered above us.

"CeCe just calm down we'll figure…" Rock said.

"Just shut up!" I looked at her with a contorted face. "You are always trying to convince me and it's giving me a headache. I know what I saw and it was him so just believe me." I said. "Please?" I pleaded as the red blur began to flee. My head started to pound as the rain began to come down harder on us and everything was soaking me from my head to my toes.

"Please?" They looked at me miserably and eyes locked on mine as they stayed silent I looked between them. The pounding in my head came harder as the edges of my vision started to invade slowly, not red but black darkness. I stumbled to the side which caught them off guard as they stretched their hands towards me. I caught myself quickly before I fell into a pool of water. The rain came heavier and thicker my breathing became strained and labored. I can't believe they didn't believe me, I saw him, I did and I hated them to think I didn't. I wasn't crazy I convinced myself before that I wasn't and I believed myself. I trusted my mind that told me I wasn't. _**But you are crazy, everyone knows you are Cecelia. **_It told me and I whimpered.

The darkness grew thicker as I felt faint and I was scared. I was so scared my heart went into overtime as my breathing became erratic and shallow as it became faster. I was very afraid that something bad was going to happen. I clutched my heart and stared at them longingly and winced as the pounding in my head intensified if that was even possible at this point. I didn't know what to do this has never happened to me before.

"CeCe?" Rocky asked slowly stepping closer to me. I looked at her and I knew what she saw she saw craziness and worry in my eyes. I was afraid. Thunder boomed and lightening cracked with a vengeance as the light of the lightening was the only color I saw.

"CeCe?" She whispered again. I whimpered and looked at her again but I just saw blackness. My knees finally gave out and I fell forward towards the black pavement and my head hit it with a sickly thud. I heard them scream especially Rocky, her scream just twisted my stomach into knots. It made me feel sick and just then I vomited out all my contents in my stomach as my body was raked with violent retching and my body started to slip into unconsciousness.

"CeCe!" They screamed my name again as I felt Rocky drop next to me and gently moved my head to cradle it in her lap. She kept patting and stroking my face to keep me awake. I felt Deuces rough hands brush my hair out of my face speedily as he tried to feel my pulse.

"CeCe stay with us!" He yelled as I sensed him run towards the parlor.

"Help!" Rock cried. "Help us! Somebody!" She yelled into the dark.

I wheezed and I slipped deeper into the thought of falling into a beautiful sleep. Rocky brought her face down to mine to nuzzle my neck. She cried into my neck as she muffled.

"CeCe don't leave me."

**AN: **Don't kill me for the cliffy but tell me how I did. I wrote this chapter while it was raining it suits the mood. Thank you for those who reviewed. Reviews inspire me to write more so hit the pretty little button on the bottom of the page. Until next time :)


	7. Chapter 6: Don't Forget Me

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry this took too long but this chapter is longer to make up for it. I just wanted to take the time and thank you for the reviews that some of you guys took the time to write. I feel special lol! But anyway none of you guys read this anyway so on with the story.**

**I** tried to soothe her as her voice became frantic. I didn't like when she did this kind of things because to me it was always a sign that something horrible was going to happen and it scared me.

"CeCe just calm down and we'll figure…" I tried to reason until I was interrupted.

"Just shut up!" She screamed at me with her face scrunched up from frustration as her nostrils flared to take a sharp intake of breath I jumped back in surprise. "You are always trying to convince me and it's giving me a headache. I know what I saw and it was him so just believe me." I looked at her slightly taken back by this as I contemplated if I should. "Please?" She begged as this was a sign that her unforgiving rage soon dispersed and leaving a vulnerable small looking little girl asking us to believe this chaos. I looked at this out of place girl as my eyes dragged over her soaking form from top to bottom. Then my orbs rested and settled at staring at her bony face to prevent looking into her eyes, anything but her eyes.

"Please?" She whispered this again. But this time the words she spoke held a shade and a tint of desperation. This caused me to look up and catch her eyes as my heart thumped hard in my chest until it actually caused me pain and made me uncomfortable as I shifted footing as I squirmed under her gaze as her eyes anxiously flickered between me and Deuce. I looked at her dejectedly and listened to the on going torturous muteness but I just listened to the rain fall harder as it was pounding against my skull.

But in that very second something in her eyes altered that I never seen before to take action. Her eyelids drooped and then widened slightly as I saw her pupils enlarged. She wobbled off to the side as me and Deuce practically tried to reach for her but she steadied herself in speed. I sighed with unspoken relief and watched her once more as she lowered her head and her breathing hitched multiple of times her breathing became erratic and shallow. I shared a look with Deuce. Her face winced every now and then I witnessed as she looked as though she was fighting with herself and as though she was fighting a losing battle. Until she finally whimpered.

At this point I knew something was going to happen as she clutched at her heart through her flimsy blouse. I finally decided to step in.

"CeCe?" I asked inquisitive as I slowly approached. She carefully looked me fully in the eyes as though she was scared, like she didn't want me to see something that she was trying to hide. Sorrow, anger, worry… hate, this made my throat clog up as I choked and swallowed a sob to not frighten her again because I was the one trying to console her. Her pupils contracted. I kept creeping slowly as thunder and lightening made their appearance. She lowered her head again.

"CeCe?" I said attentively. In response I received a heart wrenching whimper, my smile that attempted to give faltered, she raised her head again and what I saw absolutely terrified me. Her face the palest I've seen from her as I could basically see her veins stand out due to the contrast of color. White and Blue. Her cheekbones more prominent than I've seen them as they poked her skin from underneath as though they wanted to make an unforgettable appearance. Her jaw slacked and hanged open as though they had a mind of their own. But what disturbed me the most was her eyes. Her eyes. Her eyes sent horrified shivers down my spine, as they stared. They looked at me, but not right at me, but…. right through me. Hazel orbs that were always exuberant and bright, now fully dilated and hallow, her eyes looked like they tried to find me but just couldn't.

She knew where I was but just couldn't see me, they were void of all emotion that they once held long ago they were dull and lifeless and once again looked right through me. I broke out of my train of thought as I saw her legs buckle beneath her but couldn't process the information fast enough as her body dropped forward and toward the ground and her head getting a blow from the impact. I screamed and yelled as I ran the rest of the distance between us as Deuce yelled and ran as well. I continued to screech until I was by her side. I saw no emotion or movement upon her until I saw her cheeks puff up in the most unusual way and she let out what occupied her stomach as she let her body be overtaken with the aggressive movements that came with the action of vomiting. She choked a couple of times but soon relaxed and laid there.

"CeCe!" We screamed again as I collapsed beside her and carefully placed her head on my lap as I did what I could to keep her from sleeping I gently slapped and caressed her hair from her face. I whispered her name and told her to wake up as Deuce hurriedly seized his hands through her locks to feel her neck. He straightened faster than I could process. He sped to the store and yelled.

"CeCe stay with us!"

"Help!" I shrieked. "Help us! Somebody!" I screamed into the dark. I looked down at her as she wheezed for air through the rain and looked like she was going farther. I lowered my face into her neck and breathed her in to make sure she was still there. I simply cried and my skin felt her weak pulse and that was enough for me to say what I was thinking for months.

"CeCe don't leave me!"

"Rocky I just called paramedics they're on their way!" I heard Deuce call out to me as I heard his sneakers skid across the pavement over to us. He dropped next to me on his knees to look at her.

"How is she?" He asked quietly as he held her cold pale hand in between his warm one. I shook my head.

"I don't know." I sobbed. He looked at me his face getting paler from the cold as I sat frozen in her bile.

"Rocky-"

"How could I let this happen?" I bawled and looked from her to him. His face stricken he looked at me with disbelief.

"Rocky you couldn't have known." He started.

"But I saw all of the signs!" I yelled to him. "Everything about her was falling apart, Deuce she's my best friend I saw everything. I saw everything." I looked back at her and touched her face. Deuce threw one of his arms around my shoulders while still holding CeCe's hand he squeezed me.

"How? How could you have-"

"I saw all the signs! Didn't you hear me!" I grew angry. "I had a hint that something was happening that was eating her alive. I just thought she was love sick." I felt my eyebrows furrow. "She wasn't bright and excited everyday, her dance steps were becoming off or she was just becoming sloppy and no heart was in it, she would drift off and look like she was fighting something in her head that she lost to every time. Every time Deuce." I ran my finger through her hair. "She wasn't eating enough…. For a girl like her you need to eat she's already small enough." My voice softened. I touched her bony cheeks lightly with my fingertips. I heard him take a deep breath as though he was going to start to talk as I cried but I stopped him.

"This is all my fault. I just thought she was love sick but…" My face contorted in anger and looked at her as my tears became angry ones. "I hate him." I whispered vehemently. Deuce gasped.

"Rocky how could you say that? He's your brother."

I looked at him and threw his arm off me.

"Look at her Deuce!" I pointed at CeCe and stared at him with my eyes in slits. "Look at what he did! She's all sorts of messed up, she's broken! He was supposed to protect her not hurt her, he said he loved her but where is he now?" I looked around me to prove a point.

"Nowhere! That's where, but it was my job always to protect her, but I let this go on for too long their relationship somewhere in my mind I always knew it wasn't going to end well. And look what happened and where it landed her! She's desperate, tired and heartbroken, he knew she was fragile and I warned him and its all his fault! And I hate him for it!" I screamed at him, I waited for him to say something but he remained silent and I just continued to stroke her pale face. I heard the sirens approaching in the silent streets as the cranks of the fire trucks followed close behind. The lights shining of her petite angel face as I heard car doors slamming and closing. People shouting orders to one another. Until large hands tried to maneuver me off the ground away from CeCe.

"No! Let me go, let me stay with her!" As I saw paramedics checking CeCe I tried to wriggle my way out. But I felt something warm on my hand. I looked at it as the lights shined over it I saw red. Dripping from my fingertips my eyes bulged.

"Oh my god she's bleeding! CeCe! CeCe wake up! You need to wake up!" I screamed at her hoping she could hear me through the people that surrounded her. The hands gripped me tighter. "Let me go!" I yelled once more.

"Just come with me little lady. Its going to be okay just let the people do their job." He said in a warm soothing voice trying to drag me away. But I wasn't having it.

"No!"

"Rocky calm, down!" Deuce yelled at me as he willingly followed an officer.

"Please just let me see her!" I screamed at the fireman behind me as I let my body droop. "She's going to be all by herself and I'm like the only person she has." I looked at the man. "She's like her sister. Just please?" I begged as his big brown eyes softened as he thought about it.

"I'm probably going to get in trouble for this." He groaned which inflated my hope. "But I'm not heartless. Come on." He said as he wrapped a strong arm across my shoulders as he led the way to where they were trying to hoist CeCe up on the gurney. I tried to speed up my pace but was restricted as his hold on me tightened. "Behave" He said. I relaxed and we finally made it over.

"CeCe!" I squealed as I ran beside her on the gurney. I squeezed her hand and whispered to her. A paramedic snapped at me.

"Hey little girl you can't be here so I suppose you should-"

"Well I suppose you should let me through, since I was the one with her when this happened, I'm practically her sister, I can give you all the information you need on what happened and all the numbers you want, plus if she wakes up I doubt she would like to wake up alone. Her mother would hate for her only daughter to be alone" I angrily mocked. "And her mother is almost like my mother and she considers me as her daughter and did I mention…" I continued. "She's a cop!" I spat. His face contorted with different emotions. I heard the fireman chuckle with amusement.

"Just let her go it's probably best." He said. The other man huffed and looked up at the taller man then caved.

"Alright get in." The paramedic sighed. I smiled widely I turned quickly and hugged the fireman's waist tight because I was ecstatic. I buried my head into him.

"Thank you!" I muffled. I let go of him as he laughed. I looked up at his handsome face. "Thank you soooo much!" I jumped.

"No problem. Now hurry up they're starting the truck." He smiled.

"Oh!" I remembered and sprinted to the truck and hopped on alongside CeCe and held her hand and smiled but before they could close the double doors I looked at the kind man and he smiled.

"Thank you!" I yelled "So much!"

He nodded and waved his large hand his warm smile still in tact. We took off.

* * *

><p>"Wait where are you taking her!" I questioned.<p>

"I suggest you should probably wait in the waiting room." The small nurse soothing me and gently tried to guide me. But I took a deliberate step towards where they snatched CeCe away but she stopped me by blocking me.

"I'm sure she will be fine they are just going to check her stability and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want you to worry." I looked at her sadly. "Okay?"

I nodded my head slowly.

"Yes ma'am." at this she smiled.

"Now get your young butt into one of those chairs and everything is going to be fine." She said giving me another motherly smile and God knows how much I needed one of those. I shook my head and smiled.

"Yes ma'am." I complied as I made my way to a cushioned seat in the wait room. I plopped myself in one in the vacant room. I was still soaking wet from the from the rain, the hospital was cold and it definitely wasn't helping my situation. It was cold just like it was outside when it happened. I remembered everything as it replayed in my mind vividly, just us getting ice cream being our usual self, her spacing out again while she's fighting with herself, she's sad again, then it happens. She claims she saw him but I don't know what to believe I didn't see him Deuce didn't see him. Then she just went hysterical and it happens. The worst thing I imagined happened to her, this scenario was thing I never wanted to happen but it did. A sob escaped me.

"Rocky! Where are you sweetheart!" I looked up and saw Ms. Jones stumble through the automatic doors dragging along Flynn.

"Ms. Jones!" I jumped up and ran into her arms as she hugged me back.

"Rocky." She sighed with relief. " I told you to call me Georgia… or mom." She smiled but it faltered. "What happened?" as her breath shuddered. I shook my head.

"I don't know." Saying for the second time today. "She was just out of sorts and she just…collapsed." I cried. "Collapsed" I repeated as I held my head in my hands. "Hey buddy." Greeting Flynn by ruffling his styled hair, he always complained when I did this but soon he got over it.

"Hey Roc." He said looking weary.

Georgia dragged me to one of the seats and she sat beside me. "I'm so sorry mom, this is my fault." I sniffed.

"Oh Rocky nothing you could've done would've been your fault." She shook her head as she held my hand. I hugged her burying my face in between her shoulder blades she held me tight. I muttered.

"It's all my fault."

* * *

><p><strong>CeCe' POV.<strong>

"_**T**__y where are you going?" I ran after him. "Ty?" I turned him around._

"_CeCe I told you I'm coming right back." He laughed his eyes a molten brown._

"_But Ty you said that to me before and it took you so long to come back." I frowned latching on to his hand. He shook his head._

"_CeCe but I came back. Look I was only going to the store." He chuckled._

"_Ty don't laugh you know how serious I am when it comes to these things." I tightened my hold._

"_Ce I'm only going to the store to get that favorite ice cream you like. Strawberries." He sang the last part._

"_Let me come with you." I said as I pouted. He laughed again._

"_No, I'll be right back." He tried to untangle our fingers and pecked my lips, but I kept his hand in mine and grabbed the back of his head and smashed his mouth back to mine for a deeper kiss. I forced him into moving his lips against mine until he gave in and kissed me willingly. I melted and it always surprised me on how I always reacted like this. I will never get used to kissing this boy. I glided my tongue over his bottom lip to get the kiss deeper. But he pulled back and smirked against my mouth. We both laughed and I smiled innocently. He pecked me once more._

"_I'll always be back." He whispered and escaped my embrace. He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. I watched as the door slammed._

I trembled and tossed on a soft bed and I felt warm thick cover surrounding me. The dream was so weird I didn't understand it. I snuggled in deeper within the warmth as I didn't want to open my eyes since I didn't have the strength to. I listened to my surroundings expecting to find peace and quiet but was met with the steady beeping of a monitor and felt tape pasting and holding tubes in their place in my skin which only meant they were IVs. _Or Flynn was pretending to be a doctor again and is using me as an experiment._ I smelt the air and it smelt of clean sanitized crisp air, and the air was so cold which only meant. I was in a hospital. I internally panicked.

"Is she going to be ok?" I heard a familiar voice ask someone else. _Mom!_

"Yes she is going to absolutely fine. She's stable, healthy and is going to be on her road to recovery." A deeper voice replied.

"But she hasn't woken up yet. When is she going to wake up?" My mom asked urgently.

"That's not really my place to say. It's up really only up to her, but you'll have to excuse me but I'm needed in the Emergency room." I heard his footsteps make an exit. My mom sighed.

"Rocky I'll be right back. I'll go get something for both of us to eat." She said and made her exit. _Rocky's here?_

"Okay." Rocky said tiredly. I felt her take my hand as she brushed her fingertips to push my bangs away. "Come on CeCe. Wake up." _What do think I'm trying to do! Ugh CeCe she can't hear you remember? Come on wakey wakey. Okay just open your eyes._ I tried to blink. _Oh come on eyelids open up! _I screamed at them demandingly. _Please? _Nothing. _Ugh this is getting ridiculous, come mouth its all up to you._

"Mmmm." I murmured finally having the strength to say something. _Finally!_ "Rocky?" my voice hoarse as my mouth was dry.

"CeCe oh my god you don't know how good it sounds to hear your voice." She whispered.

"I don't know how you do, it sounds like I swallowed a porcupine. I don't even want to hear my own voice I really don't sound like an angel right now." I groaned as she chuckled.

"Yeah but any voice you have right now is better than none at all." I smiled at this.

"Oh Roc I only slept a for a night no big deal." I giggled. I opened my eyes to see her face fall.

"CeCe you've been out for 13 days."

My eyes widened. "What?"

I tried to get up but fell back when a shooting pain went through my body.

"Stop you have to lay back and rest. You really need it." Rocky told me.

"What happened?"

"Well you really scared me and you ran and ran and ran and ran then you stopped-" she rambled on and I was starting to tune her out.

"Roc." She didn't hear me. "Roc." she didn't stop as she stared off. "Rocky!" I screamed.

"What are you hurting?" She asked really really fast.

"No, Rocky you're rambling and its really making my head hurt. Please make the story shorter." I felt the headache coming.

"Oh. Well when we we're eating , you ran outside in the rain and you weren't making any sense then suddenly you collapsed. Then you hit your head and here we are 13 days later." She explained.

"Wow."

"Not wow! You're lucky you didn't hit it harder than that CeCe. You could've died!" She yelled. I winced.

"Please no yelling." Touching my head feeling bandages.

"Sorry."

"So that's why I have bandages around my head like a mummy?" I murmured.

"Like I said your head took a blow. And don't touch it." Slapping my hand away.

"Sorry _mom!_"

"Well someone has to be when your real one isn't around." She whispered. "I'm really glad your okay."

"Thanks. Thank you for being by my side this whole time." I said.

"I have to you're my best friend." She replied.

"Yeah. You're a awesome bestie."

"Yeah I know." Popping her collar. I shook my head.

"So why did I run outside anyway?" I asked curiously while poking at my vein where an IV was connected to I laughed as it changed color.

"You mean you don't remember?" She asked she asked taken aback her face scrunching up. I laughed again.

"No, why do you think I asked? I don't remember anything." I shook my head and chuckled. "Roc you're out of it today." I continued laughing.

"But CeCe what about Ty?" She questioned.

"What about him?" I looked at her curiously. "He's okay right?"

"I don't know." She whispered.

"What do you mean you don't know? You see him everyday right?" I looked her. "Duh? You're _really_ out of it today. Maybe you should be the one laying in this bed."

"CeCe? ...CeCe what?" She asked.

"I said-.." But I was interrupted.

"No no. I know what you said." She shook her head. "You mean you don't remember?"

I was growing frustrated. "Remember what?"

"Okay. Okay answer me this okay?" She said and I nodded my head.

"Who was your ex-boyfriend?" She raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Okay you've officially gone crazy. I've never even had a boyfriend before. Which means nor have I ever had an ex-boyfriend."

"Your ex-boyfriend was Ty." Her voice growing with panic. "Oh no, oh no, oh no. This isn't good."

"Ty? Rocky, Ty was _**never **_my boyfriend!" I exclaimed and started to shake my head. "He's like my brother."

"Please don't say that." Rocky whimpered. "Oh my God! Please don't say that."

"Rocky, Ty and me were _never_ together."

**AN: So? What do you think? I just wanted to twist the plot a little and I hope the chapter was long enough for you guys to forgive me. Tell me what you think hit the magical button below! Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 7: Waiting for Me

**Hey Shake it Up lovers. I came back for another update yay! This chapter has certain themes and I'm sorry if anyone takes offence to it but it needs to be done. But first i wanted to dedicate this chapter to TrinitylovesRoshonfreak for reading from the start and CRocs for reviewing my story and giving it 4 1/2 stars thank you it really made my day! :) Its good to know people enjoy the story sooo... read on!**

"_**M**_om! No, leave me alone." I yelped.

"CeCe but you have to take them. This is supposed to make you feel better." She stated.

"What are those anyway?"

"What does it look like Cecelia, they're pills." She replied shaking the orange bottle as I heard it rattle. I tried to snatch the bottle from her but she held it at a distance.

"Let me see them." I asked.

"No, just take two of these." She said as she was about to squeeze the top open, but I made these my moment to grab it. I jumped over the back of the couch and swiftly swiped the bottle.

"CeCe give it back." She said chasing me to the kitchen only for me to run to the other side of the table.

"What? What does this even mean?" I strained my eyes over the description trying to formulate the words as they seemed to bunch up together. My mom looked at me silently.

"What are these?" I scolded..

"They're only to control you're anxiety and panic problems. Now just-"

"Crazy pills?" I screeched. "You're making me swallow crazy pills!"

"They're supposed to help you honey." She whispered.

"Mom?" I whispered desperately my eyes watering.

"CeCe please just take two of them please?"

"Mom you can't be serious." I murmured.

"CeCe please." She begged.

"But I'm not crazy! I was never crazy, I'm fine." I argued. "Mom please don't make me take these." I pleaded.

"CeCe I know you don't remember, but you did have these problems."

"Like what?" I asked curiously.

"You used to scream in your sleep from nightmares, you used to fight with your self when you didn't think no one was around, you weren't eating-" She breathed deeply stuck mid-sentence.

"And?" I signaled for her to continue.

"You used to say you've seen him." She looked at me.

"Who?"

"Ty." She breathed. "Sweetie I know you don't remem-"

I cut her off. "It's not because of 'I don't remember'. Its because it never happened Ty was never involved in any of my problems that you proclaim true!" I yelled. I didn't allow for her to continue.

"And to make matters worse." I hissed. "Is that you told the doctor these things just to get hands on these drugs." I harshly shook the drug container.

"What was I supposed to do? Just sit back while my only daughter had an episode in the middle of the street in the night.?" She yelled. "Because trust me. It's not easy and what's going to happen when you have another panic attack? Huh? What if you start thinking you're seeing him again?" She questioned.

"Again leave Ty out of this! We were never together get it straight through your head please." I scowled. "And I'm getting a little sick and tired of this about how he's to blame for all of this. Also I'm starting to think I'm not the crazy one, unlike you people."

"Now I'm getting rid of these." I stated and raced to the open living room window brushing her aside.

"CeCe no!" She chased after me. I grasped the bottle as I put one leg out of the window I felt a hand restraining me. But I tugged my frail wrist back and threw my other leg over the sill and stood on the fire escape and looked over the railing only to have my head spin at the drop. I raised my hand to throw the container but only to have it grabbed and an arm around my waist. But I gripped the railing with all my strength.

"CeCe stop this right now!"

"Not until I get rid of these!" I screamed.

"Let go!" She yelped

I grunted in response to my reluctance. But to my misfortune my body gave up as my mom gave a violent pull that only a cop could have done and learned from years of arresting and fighting of criminals. I gripped and pulled at her arms that encased me in a tightening grip and I yelled until I felt my lungs give out all its air.

"No please don't!" I thrashed in her hold as she set me on my feet and I pushed her away harshly against her chest. She snatched my shoulder as I tried to run the other direction.

"CeCe!" She growled.

"Leave me alone!"

"Not until you take this medicine. Now calm down."

I scratched at her hand. "No!"

"You're going to make this harder than this has to be!"

"Good!" I spat and scowled at her.

"Okay then." She said deathly calm. As she twisted my arm and held it behind my back and I hissed in pain. She brought me to the ground with some what of a struggle with the front of my body pressed against the floor. She turned me over on my back and held my hands above my head as she straddled my waist I glared at her through slits. She opened the top of the bottle as she shook two pills into her palm but then scowled when I made no motive of opening my mouth.

"Open up."

I shook my head.

"Don't make me do this to you CeCe." She said firmly but still heard the hurting.

I remained silent. Then before I expected it she made way at grabbing my jaw working at its hinges and put two fingers into my mouth as gently at she could muster and separated my mouth slightly enough to get a hold of my lower jaw and held it open. I jerked when I realized what was going to be done I felt my eyes pricking with unshed tears as I felt pills land on my tongue. I couldn't believe she was doing this to me, my own mother. And now this situation made me feel slightly crazy as this only happened to people who were unstable or crazy who denied their daily dose of pills. I hissed again when I felt my jaws ache from the pressure of my mom's grip. I looked through my unshed tears at the light as it made my eyes burn and the tears just made it hazy.

"Swallow." I heard and I did nothing until I felt movement above me as I heard a clatter and felt my jaw forced open once more and I felt cool liquid splash my tongue and I heard her put the glass aside. I tried to suppress a sob but I felt some of the water slip past my mouth into my throat and I felt that feeling when you feel like a drink went down the wrong pipe I tried not to cough as my eyes watered. I was frustrated.

"Swallow it!" I heard my mother scream.

_Swallow it! _My mind screamed at me, I internally whimpered. I didn't want to take the pills but I didn't want to choke either. I felt my body act on instinct as I felt myself swallow. When I was done I gasped for air like a fish out of water and panted and a sob escaped me I felt a weight be lifted off me.

"You have to understand why." She begged as I heard her footsteps walking away for me on the floor. My unshed tears finally broke out and I trembled as a racking sob escaped me. I sucked in more air.

"Why are you doing this to me!" I shrieked as I felt slightly numb.

* * *

><p><strong>Rocky POV<strong>

I woke up with a groggy feeling as my eyes adjusted to the light coming from outside my window. I grabbed my clock and looked at the time and felt myself groan. _Ugh it's late_. As it said 1:20 p.m I threw my clock across the room and when I heard a satisfying smash

I smiled and sighed.

"I guess it's time to buy _another _clock." I said as I dragged myself out of my bed bringing my covers with me and put on my Patrick cartoon slippers. I wrapped myself in my fluffy fur blanket and scraped my feet against the floorboards and into the living room to see the window to the fire escape open. I walked gently and quietly as my curiosity led my feet to the window. I peeked and saw someone's back hunched over and I realized who it was.

"Mom?" I said hopefully. She jumped and twisted her head towards me and gave me a little smile but was strained.

"Hey sweetie." She croaked. I smiled widely because I haven't see my mother in weeks because she always came home late and left early everyday that caused me to never see her.

"You're home." I laughed.

"Yeah, I'm home." She said quickly without turning back to me.

"I can't believe it." Stepping out onto the escape and stood beside her and feeling the cool December air whirl around me and I clung tighter to my covers. "I missed you. A lot." I said. I heard her hum her reply. That was when I realized the smell of cigarettes and I saw the lit object in her hand as the smoke lifted into the winter air.

"Mom what are you doing with that?"

"Nothing, go back inside it's cold out here." She replied continuing to stare ahead. I breathed in sharply in frustration.

"No not until you tell me what you're doing with this." I firmly said as I made my way to grab it but she held it out of reach.

"Rocky." She scolded.

"Mom?" I whispered my eyes wide and I made another swipe and grabbed it holding it by its butt.

"Raquel give it back please I need that." She replied harshly.

"Mom you can't be serious."

"Rocky please."

"Mom you stopped this a _long_ time ago. A long time ago why are you doing this again.?" I whimpered. "Why are you doing this?"

"Stop this right now Raquel. I at least deserve a cigarette once in a while." She whispered still looking away. I looked behind her and saw 4 packs of Camels and Cools and I pointed to it.

"Once in while huh?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Leave it be, nothing's wrong." She barked lowly. "Go inside."

"Tell me why?" I yelled

"Because I need to and I want to!" She shrieked.

"Why?" I asked. She walked back into the house and I followed her quickly hot on her tail. "Where are you going?" I yelped frightened as I saw her grab her jacket.

"To work." She said shortly. But I grabbed her arm and held it tight.

"Mom no this is the first time I've seen you in weeks!" I said.

"Rocky I need to work." She replied looking at me snatching her arm back.

"But you work all the time!" I cried. "Stay with me please."

"I need to get work done at the salon-" I interrupted her.

"But what about me!"

"What about you?" She asked.

"I need you, you're never around anymore." I said.

"You're perfectly capable of taking care of you-"

"I know but I need you, I need someone please." I interrupted her again.

"You have the house and yourself." She argued.

"I can't talk to the house! The house can't hold me when I'm sad! It can't talk and its not a person!" Tears pooling. "There's not even food here! Not in the cabinets, not in the fridge not anywhere."

"I have been buying food!"

"What? For yourself?" I yelled as she remained quite. "I don't even eat sometimes! Sometimes I don't even eat throughout the whole day, I sleep hungry! Sometimes I have to stay at CeCe's for food."

"You stay at Cecelia's house?" She asked angry.

"Yes I do, you would know if you were around! Mrs. Jones actually feeds me and she isn't even my mother!" I screamed. I saw her eyes darken.

"Stop going to their house." She demanded. My eyes widened.

"Why?"

"Because CeCe is the reason why you're brother left." She said.

"It wasn't her fault, that was all him! Leave her out of it." I told her.

"Your brother was a good boy. It was that little girl that messed him up and her running around like a little whore that she is with other boys."

"I said leave her out of it. And you didn't know your precious baby boy like you thought you did. You don't know what he's done, things he does, what he says, who he's involved with and the people he knows! And he's probably still doing right this very moment. You didn't know your baby boy at all!"

"Yes. I. Did! It was that tramp of girl you call a best friend and her mother barely helps the cause. I bet she follows in her mother's footsteps." She snarled in my face and I smelt the hint of booze combined with smoke. I sneered.

"Well I guess the apple never falls far from the tree. I guess I'll end up like you! An old and alone alcoholic hag! And Ms. Jones the one I actually like to call mom, is a way better mom to me than you ever were!" I felt my head snap to the side as I heard flesh smack flesh and I felt myself fall onto my side. I slowly brought my hand to my face as I felt a warm rush across my cheek. Blood rushed to the spot where it felt painfully tingly and I panted. I looked at her and saw rage. Tears gathered and pricked my eyes.

"Watch you're mouth and what you say to me because there is plenty more of where that came from. You never appreciated anything I ever gave you, you spoiled little girl. I am the only mother you are ever gonna get!" She turned to leave without giving me a second glance. "Ungrateful!" I heard the door slam. I breathed in.

"Who are you!"

~~0`0~~

~~0-0~~

~~0`0~~

I looked at my reflection in the bathroom as I made it to the bathroom with a struggle. I saw myself from the doorway and it wasn't a pretty sight. Tears stained my cheeks and one part of my face tinted red. I stumbled into the room and grabbed onto the sink and sobbed hard enough for bile to reach my mouth. I coughed to let everything out of my system but it surprised me that I could vomit since nothing was even in there to begin with. I looked into my reddened auburn eyes then looked over myself. It landed on my left part of face, I touched it lightly and I grazed it over my cheekbone as a throbbing sensation was a reaction. I winced and looked at the handprint my mother marked on my face.

I frowned at the imprint on my tan brown skin and sighed. I dug into the medicine cabinet and grabbed my cosmetic bag, I grumbled until I found my toffee concealer and tapped it onto my finger. I examined the area for where to start first and carefully glided then dabbed the cool liquid across my skin. I rubbed it in to finished it off and stepped back to look at my work. The hand was gone and the red lightened dramatically into looking like a small blush. I smiled a weak and broken smile and let out a shuddered breath.

"I'm so tired." I sighed. I tugged my shirt and pants off and tossed it into the hamper and entered my room. I walked and swiped a shirt off the floor then quickly put it on, then found a navy blue leggings thrown on my dresser chair and slipped them on. I dug into my closet and found my high top converse and dug my feet into them and stuffed in the laces. I scrunched my hair a bit went into the living room and climbed out the window to walk down to CeCe's house. I stopped at her floor and looked into her living room window to find her on the floor, I stood there and rubbed my arms. I tapped the window frame.

"Hey." I smiled. She turned her head towards me and smiled.

"Hey Roc. Come in" She sat up. I jumped through and stood in front of her and offered a hand, she grabbed it and I slung her up.

"What are you doing on the floor?" As I jumped over the couch and looked over to her and caught a flustered look on her slim face.

"Um nothing… just laying down." She said as I rose an eyebrow as she continued. "'Cause I heard its very good for your back." She patted her back and I raised both eyebrows. "You know… laying on the floor…and… enough about me. What about you? What's up?" She hopped over and landed beside me.

"Nothing I just wanted to see you and how you were doing." I laughed and felt my cheek throb from the movement.

"I'm fine you know me. I always bounce back."

"Yeah I know thank God." I playfully punched her shoulder and heard her hiss. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" She quickly dismissed with a wave of a hand. "I'm fine. Do you want something while I'm up?" She jumped back over the couch.

"Yes, please." I looked at her. She waved her hands everywhere as she talked.

"What like juice, soda, a sandwich, water-" She stopped when she knocked her hand into a glass of water and it split all over me. From my hair to my face and to my shirt, I squeezed my eyes shut and breathed through my mouth.

"Oh my god Rocky." She shrieked. "I'm so sorry, let me get you a towel!" She ran towards her hallway closet.

"Please!" I agreed. But I realized at the last minute that was the last thing I needed as her heard her return.

"No, no, no forget it, it's okay." I said hurriedly as she tried to reach for me to help me dry myself.

"Rocky stop moving!" She jumped over the couch and on top of me. I struggled as she dabbed my face and I closed my eyelids tightly and waited. She slowly stopped rubbing and I heard her gasp.

"Roc-, Rocky?" I carefully opened my eyes and saw panic on her face as she looked at me. "What is that?"

* * *

><p>~~0`0~~<p>

~~0-0~~

~~0`0~~

I walked down the dark hallways to get to the door I was looking for. I made two rights and two lefts and reached large double doors as I nodded to my colleague.

"Chris." I nodded. He looked up.

"Tyler." He nodded back.

"Is he in?" I bobbed my head towards the door.

"Yea. Hold up a sec." He creaked open the door slowly and swiftly slipped into the dark room. Not a minute later he returned and closed the door and nodded his approval. I breath in deeply and stepped closer to signal for Chris to open the right door. A blast of cool air hit me in the face with the smell of cigars. The door slammed close hard enough for a normal person to jump but I was used to it. But it also became a natural comfort as it made everything seem more alive when the room always felt dead.

"Tyler." I heard a baritone voice call from the dark.

"Jackson" I replied as sat as he motioned to a chair. "You wanted to see me?"

"Umm. Yes I did, I just wanted to ask where you were two weeks and six days ago." He asked.

I scanned my brain to remember what he was talking about and it stopped to a certain memory. Rain. I froze.

"Oh I was in my room Jack." I said quickly.

"I beg to differ if I do recall my memory, I think I received a very interesting phone call from a partner that has seen you running around a certain city. Should I go into specifics?" He stated as I trembled a little.

"Uh…" I stuttered as my eyes widened at his next words as he stated it simply.

"Chicago?"

"Jack I-I-I…" I tried.

"Save it Tyler." He sighed. "And don't think I haven't known about your little trips there too, when your supposed to getting the work done."

"I have been getting the work done Jack. Every single one of them and they have gone unnoticed by the authorities, I have been doing everything right." I stated. "I at least deserve to walk around the city."

"Not when there are missing poster of you everywhere and the search is still on. You know this."

"I know but I cover up, I always keep a low profile and I never interact with anyone other than partners. I'm always careful!" My voice steady.

"I know you are but you are one of my best guys here and I can not afford for you to get caught by the police."

"I won't, why don't you believe me when I say I know what I'm doing!" I hissed.

"Because your-"

"I'm not going to get in trouble!" I argued.

"You will if you keep following that girl around." He said calmly like he always did when my temper seemed to heat while his always seemed cool.

"I-I-I haven't been following a girl."

"Please Tyler don't give me that I know everything and I mean _everything _you have been doing, what you are doing and what your intentions are." He replied.

"No intentions." I said simply.

"Urges?" He pressed. I sighed and slumped in my chair. "I suggest you stop."

"What! Why!" I bellowed sitting up he raised an eyebrow. "I'm not hurting anyone!"

"No? Just by looking at the situation and the girl this is just going to lead into a situation that will be beyond my control." He scowled. "What if she sees you I doubt that would do any good for her. Especially on how you left the way you did."

"I didn't have a choice!" I yelled. "It was either this, or let this affect my family!"

"You did have a choice!" He hissed. " First this would have affected you family regardless even if you left or stayed. Second you didn't have to come. Lastly I don't even know why you got involved in this production in the first place." Finishing tranquilly. My eye twitched

"Your right. I was reckless and young. But at least they're not hurt physically" I replied irritated.

"Yeah but mentally and emotionally yes. But you're still young and learning, nothing to be ashamed of. And I'm kind of glad you came along for the ride, I like to think of you as a son." He smiled genuinely.

"Likewise." I said. "But I really doubt she saw me."

"You never know." Jack replied darkly we sat silently for minutes. "You can go now."

I got up and walked to the door but he spoke.

"Wait here is a package that needs to be delivered. By ten p.m tomorrow sharp." As he tossed a heavy package at me as I caught it and I inspected it with curiosity.

"Drugs?" I said coolly and he nodded. I turned to walk and opened the door but his sinister voice stopped me.

"Stop following her around Tyler."

I didn't turn to look at him as I said icily.

"No promises."

I slammed the door and nodded to Chris and went on my way to my room. When I saw my door at reach at four doors away. I heard a high-pitched voice call to me.

"Ty!" I cussed under my breath. "Where have you been?" As she grabbed my arm.

"Hi Fiona." I said quickly as I continued to walk.

"I was waiting for you to come back and Chris said you were doing something." She pouted. "What were you doing?" I grunted.

"Stuff." I dismissed as I reached my door and dug into my pocket for my key and shrugged her hand off to get it.

"I missed you Ty- Ty." She whispered. I hated when she called me that the name was just ridiculous.

"Uh-huh." As I turned the knob as it unlocked and tried to get in quickly. But she stopped me.

"Um Ty I was wondering if you wanted to.."

I turned to face her at the other side of the doorway holding the door as I interrupted her.

"Look Fiona I don't know how many times I have to go through this. But I'm not interested. Good night."

I closed the door and I made my way onto my bed and threw the package on my chair across the room. I reached under my pillow and took out a picture and smiled. It was me and CeCe holding each other at a park in the sun. With her sitting on my lap as I hugged her waist as she hugged me around the neck on a bench. Us smiling happily.

I wish I had many memories of her like this. But the only memory I have of her that I had running through my mind now was looking at her through the rain as she sat by the ice cream shop window. I snapped out of my trance as I heard Fiona huff and her heels click away I grunted and looked at the picture of us again.

"Don't worry Ce you're the only one I have eyes for." I sighed dejectedly and smiled weakly. "I will come back for you. But I just hope you're waiting for me."

* * *

><p><strong>SURPRISE! .Well yeah that was chapter 7 . Lol but yeah anyway what I really wanted to get to was that recently school just started for me and maybe for everyone else too which kind of stinks. But I will try to update as much as possible and I promise. Thanks for reading and review and tell me if you liked it! Review! :)<strong>


	9. AN: I'm really sorry!

**Ummm... hey guys ****yea I know this was not what you were expecting for those who actually read this story. I know I have been really terrible and lousy for not updating like I should and like I promised. Everything has changed alot since in between these short months and they weren't good to me. I have been going through some problems and I haven't had the time for this story but I swear I love this story to the death of me. It's like my baby and I really want to finish it :). But I can't if my life is still going how its going hopefully you all understand and give me some time to get my crap together. As soon as I do that you will be seeing more of me and this story for those who support it.** **And... did I forget to mention that my computer got the blue screen of freaking DEATH! Just to add to my problems and it makes it worse I can't write, to fix this I need a new laptop. And please don't ask how I am able to type up this author's note. So I know you don't want to hear all my problems right now and I don't want to complain. So anyway I promise to update as soon I am out of my depression**. **Love ya guys and I hope you all had an awesome holiday and hoping all of you are a having an awesome new year and are having a fresh start ;) and I will leave with my new motto...**

_**~Dream but Live,**_

**_ Arie,_  
><strong>


End file.
